Functional Genomics-Transgenics: The technology development component of the Transgenic/Knockout Mouse Facilities provides support and implementation services of new technologies and equipment in the production of genetically engineered mouse models for the National Cancer Institute. With the purchase of the XYClone laser system (purchased in FY2007) the Functional Genomics and Transgenics Laboratory is able to enhance efficiency and throughput in the production of knockout mice which ultimately provides quicker turnaround times for the Investigators.